prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kahn Game
The Kahn Game is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 7, 2012. Synopsis Spencer and Aria along with CeCe find themselves at the Kahn brothers' party in hopes of saving Spencer's college career. Meanwhile, Hanna gets another text from A about Caleb. At the cafe, Aria shows Spencer a photo of Maya's arm with the same black eye tattoo that Holden had from the past episode. Spencer expresses no concern for the photo as she starts to stress about missing the early admissions deadline to the University of Pennsylvania. CeCe Drake comes in and passes Aria back her phone that she had left on the counter, and hears about Spencer's college conflict. Apparently, CeCe knows about a Friday night party where a man from the UPenn admissions will attend so Spencer desparately pleads with "puppy dog eyes" for CeCe to let her come so both her and Aria are going to tag along so Spencer can give her application to him. During school, Hanna and Caleb are at both ends of the hallway, trying to see who will make the first move. Hanna walks in his direction but goes to her locker but Caleb decides to talk to her first. Their conversation is quiet and short and Caleb gives Hanna a piece of paper with the log-in information for Maya's site. Two seconds after Caleb leaves, Hanna gets a text saying "The Apple Rose Grille at closing time. Go alone or Caleb pays" from A. She shows Spencer but she doesn't want Hanna to go, seeing it as unsafe for her to go along. Soon after, Aria is seen in the hallway outside of Ezra's appartment, hearing yelling and arguing. Ezra's brother Wesley is now shown for the first time as he greets Aria while Ezra shouts at him to leave. Aria is surprised that again, Ezra has kept another family member from her and Ezra reveals why Wesley was there. Wes was offering Ezra money in order to buy the car that he sold before. Apparently, the car wasn't his to sell in the first place in which his mother is claiming it as an "old family heirloom" and wants it back. However, Ezra doesn't want to borrow the money, or even have to deal with his rich family for that matter, so he goes to withdraw money from the bank and leaves Aria behind along in his appartment. Hanna later confronts Emily about having been able to hack into Maya's website a few days ago. Upset, Emily asks why she didn't tell her sooner and Hanna responds that they all saw her so happy with Paige that they didn't want to ruin that for her with past memories of Maya. Instead of giving the log-in information to Spencer like Caleb asked, Hanna gives it for Emily to see for herself instead. During that time, Aria is seen on Spencer's bed reveling about how Ezra "kicked" her out of his appartment earlier, while Spencer is proposing gaudy business to Aria that she will wear to impress the UPenn man, "Steven," at the party. Then at night, CeCe, Aria, and Spencer arrive at the party. Spencer and Aria realize that the party is taking place at Noel Kahn's cabin in which CeCe also reveals that Noel has an older brother named Eric, who is running the party. Not only that, once they try to get into the party, Aria and Spencer see that they have to get stamped with the same black eye that Holden and Maya had on their wrists. Lots of college students are partying while Spencer and Aria feel uncomfortable yet trying to find Steven with CeCe. Instead, they find Noel and Jenna walking in and they play a game of "Truth." Within a certain time limit, each person can ask whatever they want to the other back and forth and must tell the truth. Aria challenges Noel first. Noel tries to get Aria to tell everyone about her relationship with Ezra, but she is careful and leaves her answer vague. Aria continuously questions Noel about Maya, and he says that Maya came to the Kahn party a few times with an open invitation. Jenna interrupts and lets Aria and Spencer know that she and Noel know that they lied about being at Spencer's lake house the night that Ali's grave was stolen. Meanwhile, Officer Barry Maple arrives at Hanna's house and speaks to Ashley. The police now have a court order that demands for Hanna to take a sample of her blood to see if it matches with the blood from Alison's bracelet. Ashley also rekindles her relationship with Ted, but while on a date, she mostly spends time trying to talk to Veronica Hastings about protecting Hanna and taking care of the court order. In the end we see "A" in the office of a cat obsessed woman, who gives them a key to their new apartment, unit A. Notes *First appearances of Eric Kahn (Robbie Amell) and Wesley Fitzgerald (Gregg Sulkin). *We find out a secret in this episode. *The name of this episode is a pun on the term "con game", which refers to a trick used to gain secret information and/or money from a person by deceiving them. However, the current spelling refers to the Kahn brothers. *It is discovered that the party Aria, CeCe, and Spencer go to is the same Holden went to as evidenced by the stamp mark on their wrists. *Jenna and Spencer have a bit of a quarrel in this episode. *Aria tries to get answers from Wesley. *Spencer says that she drove Toby out of town and that she has to get him back. *At the party, Aria and Spencer talk about Toby. *Hanna and Caleb kiss, and will probably get back together. *Noel Kahn and Jenna challenge Aria and Spencer to a game of truth. *Noel confronts Aria about her relationship with a former teacher. *Tyler Blackburn's song Find a Way played at the end of this episode *A secret about Ezra was revealed. Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Guest Stars Robbie Amell as Eric Kahn Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Ian Harding as Ezra Fitzgerald Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain Jim Titus as Barry Maple Links Watch this episode here! Gallery PLLS03E09-02.jpg PLLS03E09-01.jpg PLLS03E09-03.png PLLS03E09-04.jpg PLLS03E09-05.png PLLS03E09-06.jpg PLLS03E09-07.png PLLS03E09-08.jpg PLLS03E09-09.png PLLS03E09-10.jpg PLLS03E09-11.png PLLS03E09-12.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes